


gloxinia

by rumpledvelvet



Series: seungchuchu week 2 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Phichit is a realistic florist. He doesn't have need for the language of flowers, until he meets someone who makes him want to learn.Seungchuchu Week day three!





	gloxinia

**Author's Note:**

> Gloxinia means 'love at first sight!'
> 
> Fun fact, most florists don't actually know what the fuck flowers mean. They know what looks pretty and..that's pretty much it. 
> 
> Prompt: flowershops

Phichit never really saw the point in learning flower language, even before he started working at the flowershop a few blocks down from his off campus apartment. Flowers are pretty,  _ sure _ , but they also are ready to die the moment they’re cut and refrigerated. It’s like florists are bonafide morticians and Phichit isn’t sure he wants to know what these pretty, dying things mean. 

 

He knows what flowers are good for weddings, and which ones are good for funerals. You don’t give a prospective partner anything less than some decadent ass roses and you don’t want to give your mom those same roses. Phichit knows that tea roses last longer than regular roses and if you keep your apartment chilly and change the water regularly, you’ll basically extend the weird half life of the flowers your florist started. 

 

This is  _ all  _ Phichit needs to know about his job to do it well and sell flowers pleasingly. He also happens to be an excellent salesman. 

 

He matches a bouquet perfectly to a man’s fiancee’s eyes once and now he comes in every two weeks to make sure that she has prettiest flowers. Phichit applauds his dedication and  _ loves _ the hefty tips he gets every time they come in. He’s a shoo in for the wedding florist. 

  
That being said, Phichit has never needed to know anything more than the basics about his job until the world’s cutest boy walks into the shop with a book about flower language held loosely in his left hand. Where does one even  _ find _ one of those? Can you just walk into Barnes & Noble and ask for a copy? Wild. 

 

He’s not sure about how to approach someone who knows  _ more  _ than he does about flowers, someone who has headphones firmly on his head as he roams around the cool, dark walled store. “Can I help you?” He asks, lips pursed into a frown when he doesn’t get a response. 

 

“Do you know the language of flowers?” The boy speaks up finally, moving his big black headphones down around his neck to finally –  _ finally  _ – offer Phichit his attention. “I just..I want to get my friend a nice bouquet but I don’t want it to actually say ‘I love you’ by mistake.” Phichit doesn’t have the heart to tell the Cute Boy that he’s probably one of a few people who know what flowers  _ actually _ mean ‘I love you’. 

 

“I know there’s more than one, so how about you get me started and we could work on something together?” Phichit will never admit that he’d been googling flower languages while the boy was wandering around the store. Never in his life. “What’s your name, by the way?” 

  
He doesn’t crack a smile, but there’s a warm look in his eye as he answers, “Seunggil.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](https://hyacynthis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
